1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to a novel exercise mat, and more particularly to a portable abdominal exercise mat apparatus configured for providing adequate support for a user's back, neck and head while the user performs a wide range of abdominal exercises.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known in the art, one of the most frequently recommended exercises for strengthening and building a person's abdominal muscles is called a crunch. A crunch begins with a person lying on a stable surface, such as a floor or mat, with their knees up, feet on the floor, and hands crossed over their chest or lightly touching the back of their head. From this position, the person raises their upper torso approximately eight inches off the floor while keeping their lower back and torso in contact with the floor. Performing crunches is a simple and effective abdominal exercise, which essentially requires no equipment. However, studies have found that performing crunches over time leads to neck and lower back pain. Abdominal exercise devices have been designed to reduce these potential pains, as well as allow a user to perform abdominal exercises more precisely and efficiently. Thus, the concept of abdominal exercise devices is very well known.
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,417, issued on Apr. 23, 1991 to Sarkozi, discloses a portable exercise device for strengthening abdominal muscles which can be operated by an individual exercising on a mattress and box spring, or the like combination, without requiring additional assistance during the exercise routine. The device may be easily unfolded for use, and following use, it may be refolded and conveniently stored. The device at one end is folded for securement between the mattress and the box spring, and unfolds and overlays the upper portion of the mattress for use by the individual. The device is adapted to fold and conform with the user's bent ankles, knees and hips, and these folds correspond to the fold lines for folding and unfolding the device. Foot securement means are employed to stabilize the user's feet, and this eliminates the need for assistance during the exercise program. The device at the opposite end lies on the mattress and includes a sheet material upon which the user rests, and the weight of the user on the sheet anchors the device on the mattress and prevents it from slipping or becoming displaced during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,987, issued on Nov. 26, 1996 to Brown, discloses an abdominal exerciser device made of a one piece skeletal frame. The frame defines a pair of support rails, a pair of arcuate rocker portions, a pair of arm rest portions and an arch-shaped portion connecting the support rails together. Removable cushions are disposed on the arm rest portions to receive the elbows of the user when in a supine position. The head and neck of a user are supported on a head rest which is secured to the arch-shaped portion. The rocker portions are curved on a circular arc to mimic the curvature of the spine of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,874, issued on Dec. 16, 1997 to Abelbeck, discloses an abdominal exercise device that includes a pair of arm portions for the user to grasp, a head rest and support attached thereto, the support being attached to the arm portions, an extension portion extending from each arm portion and a curved radius on the other end thereof. The curved radius being received by a segmented track, the proximal end of the track being fixed to the extension portions such that when a person lies face up between the extension portions with their head on the head rest and pulls down on the arm portions, contracting the abdominal muscles and rolling the curved radius along the track picking up same, the abdominal muscles are worked and the instantaneous center of rotation of the articulating vertebrae are in proper alignment with the instantaneous rotation of the device. This guides the body in a proper sit up movement working the abdominal muscles while the head and neck are constantly supported by the head rest. A pelvis support can be fixed to the distal end of each of the tracks thereby offering and maintaining proper placement of the body to the machine, protecting the tail bone from injury from a hard floor and placing the pelvis in slight posterior rotation, reducing lower back stress during the movement.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D390,288, issued on Feb. 3, 1998 to Fingleson et al., discloses an ornamental design for an abdominal exercise mat.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D430,627, issued on Sep. 5, 2000 to Bergman, discloses an ornamental design for an exercise mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,485, issued on Nov. 27, 2001 to Marrero, discloses a portable abdominal exercising mat including a mat portion defined by an upper panel and a lower panel. The upper panel and the lower panel each have an inner surface, an outer surface, an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed side edges. The lower edge of the upper panel and the upper edge of the lower panel are foldably coupled whereby the mat portion in an extended orientation has the opposed side edges of the upper and lower panels linearly aligned. The outer surface of the upper panel has a gaming board printed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,537, issued on Dec. 16, 2003 to McCoy, discloses a non-slip exercise mat for use on multiple surfaces including at least one layer of material having a top surface, a bottom surface, and side surfaces. The mat also includes systems for removably securing the mat to carpeted surfaces and for preventing the mat from slipping on non-carpeted surfaces. Both systems can be joined with the bottom surface or joined on opposite surfaces of the mat. The mat may include shock absorbing materials as well as texturized, slip-resistant materials. The sides of the mat may be beveled. The mat may also include a cover for the system for removably securing the mat to carpeted surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,540, issued on Feb. 6, 2007 to Nguyen, discloses a portable exercise device for use in abdominal strengthening and toning in conjunction with a supporting component. The supporting structure can be a bed frame and the supporting component is usually the bed frame's transverse bar. The portable exercise device can be operated while lying on the bed, and includes bonded members: a first end, a body, and a second end. The first end is designed to hook to the support structure. The second end is designed to be place on a floor and is linked by two bar members that hook the user's feet in place. The body is a bar built between the first and second ends to secure the device.
Many of the known prior art devices, while effective at targeting a user's abdominal muscles, are relatively large and expensive, and are thus primarily available only at commercial fitness centers. Smaller, less expensive personal devices have been designed to solve these problems, allowing a user to exercise in the comfort of their home or office or other such location.
Many of these prior art personal devices essentially comprise a skeletal frame having a rockered portion and a head rest, whereby the user operates the device on a stable surface, such as a floor, and the rockered portion assists the user in performing a crunch. While these personal devices typically provide a head rest, they fail to provide adequate neck and back support. Furthermore, when these devices are used on hard surfaces, a padded mat is usually required in order to exercise comfortably.
A still further disadvantage of these personal devices is that while some are sufficiently compact to be used in a relatively small area, such as the user's home or office, they still typically require a considerable amount of space when they are being stored or transported and so are not easily portable. The Fingleson et al. device attempts to solve this problem by providing an abdominal exercise mat that can presumably be rolled up when not in use. However, the Fingleson et al. device shares further disadvantages with the prior art as discussed below.
A still further disadvantage of these personal devices is that they are typically designed to only allow the user to perform a standard crunch, which primarily strengthens only the rectus abdominis muscles. Thus, the user is typically unable to easily perform other types of crunches in order to strengthen the other abdominal muscles, such as the oblique muscles.
A still further disadvantage of these personal devices is the fact that most operate solely on gravitational resistance. In other words, users are unable to selectively increase or decrease the amount of resistance applied in performing a crunch.
Thus, while the prior art described above teaches various types of abdominal exercise devices, it fails to teach a portable abdominal exercise mat that comprises a flexible mat having a relatively rigid elongate handle portion engaged at one end of the mat. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.